unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 3/Game
The game begins in a ramshackle house with one room and a bed. Peach is sleeping on it. Suddenly, there is a mysterious voice from behind her. MYSTERIOUS VOICE: A-ha! I've finally found her! Now I will destroy her once and for all! Watterson Family: NEVER! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: What the--? Where did you guys come from? As the owner of the mysterious voice steps out of the shadows, he is revealed to be...Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Muahaha! It is I, Sovereign Blargatron, back from the brink of defeat! Gumball: I am Gumball Watterson, son of Nicole and Richard! Darwin: Darwin, Gumball's former pet, now a air/water breathing fish with arms and legs! Watterson Family: And we are from The Amazing World of Gumball Universe! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hmph. This just keeps getting better and better. I bet Johnny Bravo is gonna show up next or something. The Watterson Family act physically like fighting animals and fight off Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ow! Hey! Quit it! If you keep this up, I'm killing the Princess and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! Richard: Leave her alone instead if we don't stop fighting! Nicole pounces onto Soverign Blargatron, choking him, Gumball repeatedly bites Blargatron's leg, Richard is beating him up with a anvil sticked to a metal stick, Darwin is holding Blargatron still and Anais is holding on Blargatron's leg with her teeth. Peach wakes up. Peach: That's it! I'm sending the Mushroom Kingdom patrol to put you on trial, dorktron! Peach goes outside, telling the MK patrol to put Blargatron on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! You're awake? Well, that's just fine and dandy. Just a warning, though: don't try to kill me. Seriously, DO NOT. Understand? Anais: Too late, now Peach is on her way to put you on trial. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Fine. Just remember: Every time I am killed, I down-grade by exactly one level, which means that I will revert to my weaker form. That's a problem for you, though, because my first form was an undefeatable robot whose fighting skills are practically on par with Chuck Norris. It's not as hard to kill as I am, though, so you'll be able to beat me...IF you can survive a world-shattering attack. I doubt you can, though, so let's avoid that. OK? Mushroom Kingdom Patrol: Mr. Blargatron! You are under trial for attempting to kidnap a single princess! One of the MK patrol members put Blargatron in a sack and the scene cuts to black. Blargatron wakes up the next day at the courtroom. Peach: Dorktron! Please tell me why you are here, or you are hereby guilty! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Look, Peachycakes, I was trying to usurp the throne so the Mushroom Kingdom could have a better government. I mean, how long have you been ruling? Ten years? Twenty? If this were a republic and not a monarchy, we would have a new President by now! And besides, you're a princess, not a queen! You're not even supposed to be ruling the kingdom! Explain that, Peachy! Where's our king, huh? Peach: Toadsworth is the king of the MK! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Toadsworth, eh? Well, why isn't he here? Bring him in! He ought to have a say in this. Toadsworth comes to the courtroom. Toadsworh: Yes. Of course I am the king of the mushroom kingdom. Peach: JUST TELL ME WHY YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP ME BUT YOU ARE STOPPED BY THE WATTERSON FAMILY OR YOU ARE HEREBY GUILTY!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: COPYING DATA... Sovereign Blargatron's eyes flash green, enveloping Toadsworth in a green light. Suddenly, the screen turns white, and everything goes back to normal...except Sovereign Blargatron looks like Toadsworth. Real Toadsworth: That Toadsworth is an impostor and is actually Dorktron! Peach: Dorktron, You are hereby GUILTY!!! Scene cuts to Blargatron at the MK jail. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron hears a beep behind him. He turns around and sees a Bob-Omb. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: What?! Oh, no! Not you! The Bob-Omb explodes, demolishing the bars of the jail cell. Sovereign Blargatron collapses into ooze, returning to his original form: the Lost God. LOST GOD: OK, I can bust outta here now. I'd better be careful, though. This is my weakest form, after all. Lost God fires a Shoop Da Whoop at the wall of the jail and stomps out, uninterrupted. Meanwhile at The Amazing World of Gumball universe... Gumball: (whistling) Gumball hears the phone ring and answers. MK Patrol (on the phone): This is a serious emergency! A prisoner named Lost God escaped the prison cells! Gumball (talking to the phone): How do I catch him? MK Patrol: Leave it to yourself. Later at Lost God escaping the prison... Gumball steps in wearing commando face paint and clothing, with a M14 and is mad. Gumball: Lost God... YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! LOST GOD: You underestimate my power. Lost God pounds the ground, creating an earthquake. Gumball falls flat on his face and drops his M14. Gumball is able to recover from the earthquake and pick up the M14. As he speaks, he is shooting Lost God. Gumball: Last time, when you tried to kidnap Peach as Blargatron, she woke up and PUT YOU ON TRIAL!!! Lost God activates his plasma flamethrower, vaporizing the bullets in midair. LOST GOD: Well, that's her fault. She doesn't understand anything about true government. I believe I should be the rightful king! Gumball: NEVER! YOU WILL ONLY MAKE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WORSE! Gumball aims a bazooka at Lost God. Gumball: Don't make me blast you into metal pieces... Margaret barges into the scene. Margaret (with Hector's voice and a rifle): Don't make us destroy you... LOST GOD: Enough, humans. You do not know with whom you are currently dealing. The Lost God's chest plate opens as his Ion Cannon slowly comes out. LOST GOD: Do you know what this is? This is the Ion Cannon. The cannon continues to come out of the Lost God's chest. LOST GOD: It has the power and precision to decimate anything from an enormous tank to a miniscule flea. The Ion Cannon, now fully exposed, begins to charge. LOST GOD: Now, I don't want to use it to kill you...not just yet... The Ion Cannon continues charging. Gumball and Margaret: Alright. You left us no choice. Gumball and Margaret pull triggers, before the Ion Cannon shoots, the primed rocket comes out from the front end of the bazooka and a bullet pops out from the rifle. The rocket hits the Lost God first, completely blasting him into pieces and blowing Gumball and Margaret. Margaret's left leg is cut off Margaret by the blast but Margaret is still fine. Suddenly, the pieces of the Lost God are drawn together by some sort of magnetic force, fusing together and forming into a puddle of ooze. The ooze reforms into a familiar figure. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: I'm baaack! Don't you know? Every time I die, I come back even stronger! Except for that time in prison. I only down-graded to acquire stronger weapons. Now, however, I'll stomp you like Goombas! Sovereign Blargatron consumes a Fire Flower, growing in size and turning his suit orange. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Prepare to get FRIED! Sovereign Blargatron spews fireballs in every direction, hitting Gumball and Anais. The others manage to duck in time. Richard rushes to Gumball and Anais. Richard: OH NO!!! GUMBALL AND ANAIS! ARE YOU OKAY!!! Gumball and Anais try to get up weakfully, but fail. Anais (servely injured): Uh...... Darwin: GUMBALL! I WILL SAVE YOU! Darwin orders the nuclear bomb to destroy Blargatron, suddenly, The jail is destroyed by the nuclear bomb, too. After the smoke from the explosion clears, Sovereign Blargatron is seen standing atop the pile of rubble that was once a jail. His power-up is gone, but he is still alive. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ha! You think you can destroy me with a puny nuclear bomb? I am practically impossible to kill in this form! Gumball and Anais have fully recovered. Gumball: DAAH! THROW A LAVA BUCKET ON HIM! Richard: AS YOU WISH, GUMBALL! Richard throws a lava bucket at Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Wait, where did that lava come from? The lava bucket drops and spills at Sovereign Blargatron's feet, but he manages to jump over it. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hah! You can't hurt me if you can't keep me still. Richard: AHH!!! CREATE A TIME PARADOX! Margaret (with difficulties at standing up): AS YOU WISH! Margaret goes back in time to grab a Bob-Omb who is about to detonate in front of Blargatron and goes back to present time to throw it at the city dump. However, this creates a time paradox that forbids Sovereign Blargatron from ever escaping the prison in the first place. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Dang it, my plan didn't work! Oh, well. I wonder who my cellmate is? Sovereign Blargatron looks around. The room is empty. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Aww, no cellmate? Oh, well. I guess I'll just sit here...by myself...*sigh*... Sovereign Blargatron sits by himself in his jail cell. Meanwhile, outside the prison at present time... Margaret reenters present time and her left leg reappears. Margaret: This is what I... uhh... wheres Blargatron? Gumball: Still in prison. Margaret (with her original voice): Aww... yeayuh! Before Blargatron got to the prison, I time traveled back to minutes ago to steal his cellmate! Richard: YES! NOW EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL! Hooray for Margaret! She saved the day! Margaret's eyes shine as she smiles. Meanwhile, in the prison, Sovereign Blargatron is banging against the jail's bars. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Ugh! Dang it! I can't break these bars in this form! How do I escape? Suddenly, Sovereign Blargatron's eyes widen as an evil smile stretches across his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Mini Mushroom. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Maybe I don't HAVE to break the bars. I can just sneak between them! Sovereign Blargatron eats the mushroom, shrinks to the size of a mouse, and squeezes through the bars. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Yes! I've finally escaped! Wahahahahaaaaa! Back to present time... Margaret's left leg disappears, everyone (except Blargatron) screams, the lava bucket reappears and the prison collapses by itself. Richard: OH NO! THE PARADOX IS UNDONE! Just then, the tiny Sovereign Blargatron crawls out of the rubble, unscathed. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: That's right. You can't change history. You can only alter it. Richard: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! As Richard says a word, he bangs himself with a anvil. Richard: WHAT! ARE! WE! GONNA! DO!!!!! Cyborgic Mordecai appears infront of Margaret. Cyborgic Mordecai (still with right arm skin missing): I know his weakness. Watterson Family and Margaret: What is it! WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!!!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Oh, no. Not you again... Cyborgic Mordecai: The only weakness of Dorktron is..... SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Hey, SHADDAP! Sovereign Blargatron, still miniscule, slo-mo-jumps into the air, lands on Cyborg Mordecai's skinless arm, and begins pulling out the wires, one by one. The Real Mordecai arrives at the location of the scene. Both Mordecais: HEY, STOP! Both Mordecais struggle to pull Blargatron off the skinless arm. All (except both Mordecais): PULL! PULL! PULL!!! SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Too late! I have one wire left to pull out. Then, your arm will be immobilized! Sovereign Blargatron wraps his arms around the fattest wire, which is also the last one remaining intact. The real Mordecai finally pulls mini-Blargatron off the fattest wire, but the cyborgic Mordecai's right unskinned arm is semi-immobile. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Owie! Dang it! Let me go! I feel like a bug that's about to be squished! Real Mordecai: Dip him in lava. The real Mordecai dips mini-Blargatron in lava. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Arrrrrrrrgghhhhhh... Sovereign Blargatron melts into the lava, then fuses with it as the lava begins to boil. He then comes out in the form of a lava monster named Blargg. BLARGG: Behold my new form! I am untouchable! All (except Blargg): DAAAHHH!!!! Cyborgic Mordecai: The more we kill him, THE STRONGER HE GETS! Then lightning unexpectedly comes and strikes Blargg. BLARGG: Ow... Blargg looks up and sees a Lakitu sitting on a black cloud instead of a white one. BLARGG: Hey! Did you do that? LAKITU: Uhh...uh... Blargg rises into the air like lava from an erupting volcano and swallows the Lakitu with his gaping maw. BLARGG: It'll take more than that to defeat me! Cyborgic Mordecai: Yes! Lightning is Blargg's weakness! Cyborgic Mordecai goes back in time to stop Blargg from swallowing the Lakitu. BLARGG: Hey! Did you do that? LAKITU: Uhh...uh... Cyborg Mordecai appears infront of Blargg, then sends him to 1912 and throws him at the Titanic. and goes back to present time. BLARGG: Hey, what just happened? Where am I? Blargg falls face-first into an iceberg. BLARGG: Ooh, that's cold! The iceberg begins to melt as Blargg sinks lower and lower into the water. BLARGG: Hey! This water's freezing! My lava-hot body is beginning to cool down! Suddenly, Blargg hears a long foghorn-like noise behind him. Turning around, he sees the Titanic, which crashes into him before he can react. BLARGG: Eeeeeyyyyaaaaaa! The side of the Titanic melts off, and Blargg's body cools down completely, solidifying into stone. He sinks under the water, landing on the ocean floor. There, he is found by Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Hey, look! A useless statue! Dahuahuahuahua! Spongebob breaks the "statue" into little pieces, which all melt into liquid. SPONGEBOB: Huh? The liquid combines and solidifies into one being: the robotic hedgehog known as Mecha Sonic. SPONGEBOB: Uh oh... Mecha Sonic spindashes into Spongebob, slicing him in half. However, since sponges are made of separate polyps, the two halves stay alive as two separate creatures. SPONGEBOB: Hey, look! My left side came off. I'm all right. Dahuahuahuahuahua! Mecha Sonic does a double-jump, bounding straight out of the Atlantic Ocean and onto the half-melted iceberg. MECHA SONIC: Wow, that was kinda scary. Where do I go now? At present time... Margaret's leg reappears, the reduced-to-rubble jail is reverted back to normal and Cyborg Mordecai's right arm isn't semi-immobile and unskinned. All: Huh... Lost God reappears, the jail collapses, Margaret's left leg becomes undetached, Cyborg Mordecai's right arm becomes semi-immobile and skinless and the lava bucket reappears. Cyborgic Mordecai: I know what Lost god's weakness is! Other's ion cannons! Cyborg Mordecai's face transforms into a mega ion cannon. Mega Ion Cannon: Firing in 3... 2... 1... Meanwhile, in the past... MECHA SONIC: Shoot. How do I get out of here? Suddenly, Mecha Sonic sees something shiny stuck in the iceberg. MECHA SONIC: Hey, what's that? Upon further inspection, Mecha Sonic finds out that the shiny object in the iceberg is the time machine from Ice Age: The Meltdown. Next to it is the Master Emerald. MECHA SONIC: Oh, hey. A time machine. How convenient. Mecha Sonic hops into the time machine, takes the Master Emerald with him, absorbs it into his chest core, and warps to the present time. There, he sees himself (in Lost God form), about to be pulverized by an ion cannon. MECHA SONIC: Hey, that's me! Watch out! Mecha Sonic Boosts towards the Lost God, but he is too late. The ion cannon fires. MECHA SONIC: Nooooo! Cyborgic Mordecai: You're too late, T-5001. I've already defeated you at present time. If you still want to win, you might have to travel back 1 minute ago before my face transforms into a mega ion cannon to defeat you. MECHA SONIC: But I can't time travel! And besides, the past comes before the present, so I'' would still be alive! LOST GOD (While being shot): Aaaaaarghhhhhh! Past-me...help! Help me, please! MECHA SONIC: It's too late for that. I don't need you anymore. Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW DIE, MECHA SONIC! Cyborgic Mordecai's right arm wires become re-attached, then his face and both arms transform into mega ion cannons. Cyborgic Mordecai: Now die in 3... 2... 1... Mecha Sonic double-jumps over Cyborg Mordecai's head, landing on the ion cannon on his face and slicing it in half. Cyborgic Mordecai: Too bad you didn't destroy my processor. Cyborgic Mordecai's ion cannon arms automatically aim and fire. MECHA SONIC: Graaaaah! Those two...were too quick for me! Mecha Sonic's rocket feet accelerate to full power as he is launched into the air. The Ion Cannons have melted off his torso and legs. MECHA SONIC: Hrrrrrrggggghhhhh! My...last...chance! Mecha Sonic rises into the air as a green light shines out of his chest core. MECHA SONIC: Too bad for you...I had the Master Emerald...the entire time! Mecha Sonic glows gold and turns into the invincible Super Mecha Sonic. Cyborgic Mordecai: Too bad, I have universal access to everything! Cyborgic Mordecai absorbs all the power of the Master Emerald Mecha Sonic absorbed, then his torso reveals the strongest weapon known to man. MECHA SONIC: Fine, then. Blast me, I dare you. I'll just get stronger and stronger! Cyborgic Mordecai: Then I'll drink Bonk! Cyborgic Mordecai pulls out Bonk! and drinks it as fast as he can. Everything around him freezes. Cyborgic Mordecai: Hmmph. Cyborgic Mordecai aims all the weapons he had to Mecha Sonic, then fires all of it, turning Super Mecha Sonic into air. Cyborgic Mordecai: Eeeeeyup. He is now completely vaporized. Everything around him unfreezes. Cyborgic Mordecai: Hmmph. Suddenly, the air in front of him begins to condense. Drops of liquid plop onto the ground, forming into a puddle. Out of that puddle rises the T-5001's next form: Enerjak, the immortal demi-god. ENERJAK: Nice try. I'm going to destroy you now, though. I want some new enemies. Cyborgic Mordecai: Nicer try. I still have the Master Emerald inside me even all of the Chaos Emeralds. Cyborgic Mordecai transforms into Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai. Cyborgic Mordecai: Now you shall defeat yourself. Cyborgic Mordecai uses all of the weapons he can as possible and fires all of them at Enerjak. ENERJAK: Well, well, well. Looks like you're learning fast. However... Enerjak opens a portal in front of him. The weapons go through it and exit through another portal, right behind Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai's head. They hit him in the back of the head repeatedly, causing a massive explosion. ENERJAK: ...I can warp reality itself. Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: Even nicer try, when I am in my super duper hyper from, it is completely impossible for me to get hurt! Everytime you touch me, you get hurt instead. Margaret, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard watch as they fight violently. ENERJAK: Oh, yeah. That might be a slight problem for you because...I'm also invincible, just like you! I don't feel pain, and I can live forever! Now, get out of my face! Enerjak smack Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai across the face as his palm glows green. The green energy sends Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai flying into space at the speed of light. His particles begin to dissipate as he smashes through two asteroids and four satellites, shorting out three GPSs and one TV somewhere in the world. He then slams straight into the Sun, finally coming to a stop in its million-degree center. Super Duper Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai activates his solar teleporter and uses the Sun's energy to come back, as Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai, and the Sun is set back to normal. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai also repairs the four satellites he slammed through and comes back to Earth at two times the speed of light. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: Nice try, but whenever i get destroyed or even burnt by the sun, I come back stronger. And I am now the only thing to hurt you and your final form, T-5001. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai finishes off Enerjak. All: Whooaaaa....... ENERJAK (Kneeling): Bull! Everybody stares silently. ENERJAK: How...how did you defeat me? Your strength...is ridiculous! ''I get hurt when I punch you?! Enerjak curls up into a ball on the ground as Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai frowns and kicks him. ENERJAK: *Cough* I mean, I know the villain always gets defeated at the end, but I was going to become a good guy! I would've helped you beat some other villains...if you...*cough*...if you had given them the opportunity to even make an appearance! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai raises an eyebrow as Enerjak bares his teeth at him. ENERJAK: But now...you took the wrong path. I didn't want to do this...for the sake of us all...but... Enerjak's body begins to melt. ENERJAK: Here it comes... Enerjak's body turns into a puddle of liquid, which seeps into the ground. ENERJAK: MY FINAL FORM! Time stops. The sky turns black and begins to ripple like a wave. The very Earth cracks as a chunk of it lifts into the air. The camera zooms out and shows the planet transforming into a planet-sized, earth-covered robot. FINAL FORM: FOOLISH DUST SPECKS! I WILL FLICK YOU INTO THE OUTERMOST REACHES OF SPACE! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: NEVER!!! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai grows into as large as the final form of T-5001 and turns the watchers of the fight into giant, Super Duper Ultra Hyper forms. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Margaret and Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW YOU SHALL BE ELIMINATED! FINAL FORM: OH, ISN'T THIS FABULOUS! YOU CAN SHARE YOUR POWER WITH OTHERS! WELL, GOOD LUCK WITH THE FIGHT. SOON, YOU WILL DEFEAT ME AND SAVE THE PLANET! ISN'T THAT RIGHT? Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Margaret and Cyborgic Mordecai: YES!!!!! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Margaret and Cyborgic Mordecai destroy T-5001's final form once and for all. The Final Form explodes into nothingness. The only thing left is the head, which can still talk. FINAL FORM: OH, GOOD. IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL "SAVING THE PLANET"? YOU JUST DESTROYED YOUR OWN HOMES...YOUR OWN FRIENDS...EVERYTHING! GREAT JOB, "HEROES"! The superpowered heroes hang in midair, staring at the giant head. FINAL FORM: OH, YES. ONE LAST THING. YOUR SUPER FORMS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU ALIVE IN SPACE...AND THEY DON'T LAST FOREVER. HOW WILL YOU RETURN TO YOUR HOME PLANET...IF YOU HAVE NO PLANET TO STAND ON?! The head self-destructs. Nothing is left as our heroes continue hanging in space, thinking of a way to save themselves. Super Duper Ultra Hyper Gumball: Hmm..... Maybe if we go back to our universes... Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai: That's a great a idea! Super Duper Ultra Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai throws a warp potion, then it breaks and creates a portal to the warp zone and enter it. The derbis of the Final Form transforms into the Earth of the Unmario universe. Meanwhile in the Regular Show universe... Benson: I'm waiting for Mordecai to reappear... Just then, Margaret and Mordecai appear infront of Benson in their default sizes and without their super forms. Benson: What the? Where have you been! Cyborgic Mordecai and Margaret: Umm... in the Unmario universe to defeat T-5001. Cut to The Amazing World of Gumball universe... Miss Simian: Hmmph... Where's Gumball and Darwin? Gumball and Darwin appear infront of Miss Simian. Miss Simian: (sighs in relief) Now class may begin. Somewhere in the Unmario universe, 1 month later... C2: Phew! I'm finally out of the hospital! Man, I wish there was some way for me to become as powerful as Chuck Norris! I know I'm just a clone of him, but...there must be some way for me to do it! Suddenly, C2 finds a giant brain on the ground. C2: Hey, what's this? I'd better investigate. C2 roundhouse kicks the brain, but nothing happens. C2: Huh. That's weird. Hey, maybe I can take this thing back to Dr. Batman! He healed me after I got my butt kicked in the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, so maybe he can do something about this...brain! C2 carries the giant brain back into the hospital and plops it down on a hospital bed. DR. BATMAN: Hey, C2! What are you doing back here with that brain? C2: I found it on the road. It seems to be still warm and alive. I was wondering if you could fully re-animate it. DR. BATMAN: Uh, OK...but it'll cost you extra. C2: How much? DR. BATMAN: Seven hundred grand. C2: ...Fine. I'll get it from somewhere. Now, what do you plan to do? DR. BATMAN: Here, let me just plug it into this machine... Dr. Batman plugs the giant brain into a giant machine via a cable with a suction cup at the end. A voice resonates from the machine. VOICE: Pain...death...agony...Watterson Family... DR. BATMAN: Very strange. I did not expect it to actually be alive. It appears to have suffered a great trauma. VOICE: They killed...what was left...head explodes...I fall...all the way from space... DR. BATMAN: What?! How can this be? C2: Wait, it fell from space? How did it survive? DR. BATMAN: Well, this brain was clearly big enough to fall through the atmosphere without burning up. C2: But why did it not feel anything? How is it still alive? DR. BATMAN: Well, the brain itself actually can't feel pain...but I do not know how it survived. It must have belonged to an incredibly resilient creature. C2: How...how resilient? DR. BATMAN: Well, it fell from space and lived. If its brain alone could do that, its power level must have been OVER 9000! C2: Hmm...interesting. I have an idea. DR. BATMAN: What is it? C2: Well, the brain clearly needs a body, and I...just got...just got out of the hospital, so I would be willing to be its host. DR. BATMAN: But that's insane! How? C2: Just scrape a bit of the brain off and let it grow inside me. DR. BATMAN: Uh...I doubt that would... C2: Come now, Dr. Batman. It is an EXPERIMENT. In the name of SCIENCE. DR. BATMAN: Well... C2: And I'll give you that seven hundred grand. DR. BATMAN: Deal. Lie down on the hospital bed. It's time for surgery. Gumball appears infront of C2. Gumball: Oh hey, C2. C2: Hey, Gumball! What's up? DR. BATMAN: *Ahem*...I'm doing surgery here...visiting hours will begin shortly. Please wait outside. Gumball: Ok. Gumball goes outside, waiting for visiting hours to begin. About an hour later... DR. BATMAN: OK, visiting hours are now open. You may visit the patient. Gumball visits C2, only to see him with T-5001's brain. His head is grossly oversized: about as large as a watermelon. Note: T-5001 was the size of a planet, but he had a relatively tiny brain. GUMBALL: C2! Are you OK? C2: Argh...so much pain...rrgh...rghh...BLARRRRGGGGHHHH! C2 shakes feverishly as his eyes shine ominously. C2: You...you tried to kill me...but I have been resurrected...in the form of the legend himself...Chuck Norris! Gumball (angry): WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT! Cut to Gumball, scared running to Dr. Batman. Gumball: DR. BATMAN!!! C2 IS NOW ACTING LIKE THE ONE WE PREVIOUSLY DEFEATED 1 MONTH AGO!!! DR. BATMAN: Who?! C2: Get...get back here! You can't run from me! C2 whips around at light speed and leaps towards Gumball, landing right in front of him. C2: Where...where are the others? Gumball: T-5001!!! Gumball turns back onto C2. Gumball (angry): Don't make me bite you... Before C2 can punch Gumball, Dr. Batman sticks a syringe in his arm. The fluid inside it puts C2 to sleep. DR. BATMAN: OK, tell me more about this "T-5001" character. I'll remove his brain in the meantime. Gumball: T-5001 is a cyborg who can shapeshift under extreme circumstances into Sovereign Blargatron, SB v0.5, Enerjak, Lost God and even his final form. Long ago, I watched Blargatron get attacked by Mordecai's Death Punch and Rigby's scared laser "Full Blonde" rings, in Mario's Adventure 2. Now, in Mario's Adventure 3, I attacked Blargatron twice: once when he was about to kidnap Princess Peach, and again after he busted out of the MK prison. The cyborgic Mordecai in his super duper ultra hyper form shared his powers with me, my family and Margaret to defeat T-5001 once and for all. DR. BATMAN: And this thing's brain was all that was left? Gumball: Eeeeyup. DR. BATMAN: OK. Well, that makes things a whole lot more dangerous. If it's a cyborg, it can resist the... C2 suddenly springs to life, snapping the syringe in his arm like a twig. DR. BATMAN: ...sedatives. RUN! Gumball and Dr. Batman run away from C2 as he chases them. DR. BATMAN: Quick! Down the stairs! Dr. Batman presses a red button on the wall. An alarm blares. DR. BATMAN: OK, I sounded the alarm. Let's go! The two of them gallop down the stairs as C2 rounds the corner and jumps off the balcony that hangs over the spiral staircase. He lands at the bottom of the stairs. C2: Hrrrrrrrrrrrr! Gumball: I will use mind control to make C2 forget everything. Gumball tries to use his mind control to make C2 forget everything with T-5001's brain but fails. DR. BATMAN: Don't worry, I've already sounded the alarm. The security guards should be here soon. C2 is tackled from behind by four security guards, but he throws them off and pounds them into oblivion. DR. BATMAN: Geez-Louise! We have to find the exit and get out of this place. Gumball: TO THE WARP ZONE! Gumball pulls out a warp potion and throws it down, causing him and Dr. Batman to enter the Warp Zone. Gumball: We'll hide in the Regular Show universe! Gumball and Dr. Batman enter the Regular Show universe. Benson: Mordecai! Rigby, mow the- Benson gets hit by Gumball and Dr. Batman who were entering the RS universe by warp zone. DR. BATMAN: OK, we'll be safe here. How do we stop C2, though? He's going to destroy our entire planet if we don't do something. Gumball sees Cyborgic Mordecai, but fully fixed up and run up to him. Gumball: CYBORG COPY OF MORDECAI! Cyborgic Mordecai: What is it, Gumball? Gumball: C2 HAD THE BRAIN OF T-5001 WE DEFEATED 1 MONTH AGO!!! Cyborgic Mordecai: T-5001 problems again? Oh no! Dr. Batman throws a warp potion at the ground and they (except Rigby and Benson) get sucked into the Warp Zone. Gumball: He is in the UnMario Universe! Gumball, Cyborgic Mordecai and Dr. Batman jump into the entrance to UnMario Universe and appear infront of C2. Cyborgic Mordecai: Stop. Right. There. C2: YOU! I'm stronger now, and you're not super-duper! I'll keeeeeeell you! DR. BATMAN: Hang on, everybody! I know his secret weakness! The three drink Bonk! Everything around them freezes. DR. BATMAN: Just this morning, C2 finally got out of the hospital after being completely paralyzed and severely injured. This was because he was defeated by...well, it's a really long list of people. Cyborgic Mordecai and Gumball: What's the secret weakness?! DR. BATMAN: C2 can be defeated by an army of... Gandalf the Grey And Gandalf the White And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight And Benito Mussolini And the Blue Meanie Cowboy Curtis And Jambi the Genie... Robocop, the Terminator Captain Kirk and Darth Vader Lo Pan, Superman, Every single Power Ranger. Bill S. Preston Theodore Logan Spock, the Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan. Cyborgic Mordecai: But what about my ion cannon arms and face, the strongest weapon known to man or even my super duper ultra outrageously hyper form? DR. BATMAN: You used them on T-5001, and yet he's back. You can try using them on C2 to slow him down. but I doubt he'll be taken out for good. Then again, he's not as strong as Chuck Norris, so he might also be weaker than T-5001. We should find those people anyway, but you can definitely go ahead and try to stop him. I'll find them all in the meantime. Cyborgic Mordecai: Alright... Everything around Gumball, Cyborgic Mordecai and Dr. Batman unfreezes. Cyborgic Mordecai uses all the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds and the Master Emerald to become Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai, then his face and his arms transform into super ion cannons and his front torso transforms into the strongest weapon known to man and shares full form power to Dr. Batman and Gumball. Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Dr. Batman, Gumball and Cyborgic Mordecai: Now, you shall die, Mr. C2. C2: Dr. Batman! Are you not the one who has given me my new form? DR. BATMAN: Yes, and I'm beginning to regret it. Cyborg Mordecai, fire away. I'll be back soon. Dr. Batman dashes away at light speed. Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Gumball and Cyborgic Mordecai: NOW DIE!!! Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper Cyborgic Mordecai fires up all the weapons on his torso, arms and his face. Voice: Firing in 5... 4... 3.. 2... 1... Firing now... All the weapons on Cyborgic Mordecai fire straight at C2. C2 (from behind SDUOH Cyborg Mordecai): Too slow! I'm already over here! C2 roundhouse kicks SDUOH Cyborg Mordecai in the back of the head with the force of a freight train. SDUOH Cyborgic Mordecai (unscathed): Now there's no way that I can be hurt or destroyed. SDUOH Cyborgic Mordecai's weapons auto-aim at C2 and fire.